


Part of the family

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Wayhaught - Freeform, baby alice doenst get sent away, cute family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: AU in which Alice doesn't get sent away.Cute Wayhaught and Auntie Nicole.Centring around Nicole.





	Part of the family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nervedamaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervedamaged/gifts).



Nicole sat at the kitchen table in the homestead with Waverly, both looking over the same images taken of some revenants, trying to spot anything out of the blue. It had been 3 weeks since baby Alice had been born and Wynonna was taking the role head on, that baby came above everyone and everything. She was turning out to be an amazing mother.

Sure there had been time when things hadn’t gone to plan.

\-----

_ “I’m pretty sure her first word is going to be Shit if you carry this on Wynonna” Waverly says looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms as Wynonna rumbles around looking for something. “She’s asleep” Wynonna says over her shoulder before turning back to the TV stand. “You do it while she’s awake” Nicole says walking into the living room with a can of cola in her hand. _

_ “Yeah well” Wynonna sticks her tongue out. “Really mature” Nicole says sitting down next to Waverly. “We should start a swear jar” Waverly suggests, Nicole just laughs “I’d like to see you try and get money out of her she could be spending on donuts”. _

\-----

Wynonna was sat sideways on the couch, Alice lay between her legs. She was entertaining the baby with the teddy in one hand, a case file in her other. “I just don’t see anything, Like nothing at all” She huffs turning the page.

“We aren’t having much luck either” Nicole huff reaching for her phone. “What are you doing?” Waverly questions. “If we are going to be stuck here for the rest of the day trying to find some stupid clue i’m ordering us pizza because i refuse to do it on an empty stomach.” Nicole smiles. “Knew you picked a smart one” Wynonna smiles from the couch. “Stuffed cr-” Wynonna starts but Nicole cuts her off. “Crust with all the meats and extra cheese, Yeah I know” Nicole says not looking up from her phone.

‘Marry her’ Wynonna mouths to Waverly who ducks her head and blushes. Oh she was going to, one day she was going to marry this woman.

\-----

_ “Are baby’s supposed to sleep this much. Not that i’m complaining but what happened to all the crying and screaming?” Wynonna says looking at Alice asleep in her cot in the living room. Waverly was sat on the floor between Nicole’s legs on the couch. “She’s an Earp, probably. I got to pee, watch my baby” Wynonna says before getting up and heading up the stairs. _

_ “I don’t think I’ve ever see a mother stare at her baby quite so much.” Nicole says to Waverly, playing with the girl’s hair. “She’s so cute can you blame her? … Wynonna has never seen something so pure. With all the bad things that happen around here it’s nice to be able to stop and just look at something innocent and free.” In the past two weeks Nicole can only think of 8 times she’s seen Wynonna not holding Alice in her arms, both of these were when she put her down to sleep or had to pee. _

\-----

“I think I’ve got something” Wynonna says randomly. They had all finished their pizza hours ago and were sat on the floor, Alice lay in Wynonna’s cross legs, dummy in her mouth. “Waves we need to go find dolls” Wynonna says picking baby Alice up. “You are going to stay right here with Auntie HaughtPants while mommy goes to fight the bad guys” Wynonna says passing Alice to Nicole before the Earp sisters run out the house.

Nicole sits there in shock. Sure Wynonna had left her with Alice before but Waverly was always next to her and Wynonna was always somewhere in the house. It wasn’t the fact she didn’t think she could handle this, it was that Wynonna was ok with leaving the baby that she never took her eyes off, with Nicole. She felt her child would be safe With Nicole. To add onto that she had called her ‘Auntie HaughtPants’. Wynonna considered her family. Sure it was a stupid nickname but it had Auntie in front ant that truly meant the world to her.

\-----

_ “Auntie Waverly is going to get you dresses since you completely destroyed mama’s favourite top” Waverly giggles gently pulling cloths on her niece. Nicole watching from the doorway. Startling when she hears a voice behind her. “She’s like doctor Do-little but with people” Wynonna jokes, smiling fondly at her sister and daughter. _

_ “It’s all in the smile and Wave” Nicole says huge grin on her face. _

\-----

The sisters walk back into the homestead, two more of those ass holes sent back to hell. “I need a week long nap, but first I need my baby” She says walking straight over to the couch, but stops when she notices the scene lay out in front of her. As much as she wants to sweep her daughter into her arms she knows Waverly will want to see this.

A confused Waverly walks over but gasps when she sees Nicole, lay on her back, baby Alice asleep on her stomach, little hand holding onto her jumper as Nicole's hand is draped over the baby’s back holding her in place. “That’s actually pretty cute” Wynonna says. “It’s the only place she was willing to sleep” Nicole says eyes still closed. Wynonna knew Nicole wouldn’t be stupid enough to sleep with a baby on her. “She must take after you waves” Wynonna nudges Waverly out of her trance.

“Oh yeah probably” Yep Waverly definitely wasn’t paying attention. Wynonna rolls her eyes and walks over picking up her baby. “Thanks Haughtstuff. Night you too” Wynonna says before walking up the stairs yawning.

Nicole opens her eyes looking at Waverly, opening her arms. It takes all of 5 seconds for Waverly to crawl on top of her. “How was it?” Nicole asks wrapping arms around the Earp and kissing her head.

\-----

_ Waverly’s eyes jump up as she hears Wynonna scream then yell “Stop peeing on me” from upstairs. Nicole who was say next to her bursts out laughing. “Every time she changes Alice that girl messes with her in some way. She truly is her mother’s daughter” Nicole laughs. _

_ “Next time Auntie Waverly is going to change you so you can pee on her” Wynonna smiles walking down the stairs, Baby pulling on her hair. “She’s never done it to me, only you” Waverly laughs. _

\-----

Nicole was sat in bed just staring into space. “What’s wrong babe?” Waverly asks putting the file down. They hadn’t found anything all day but she refused to stop looking till she fell to sleep. Nicole shakes her head “It’s stupid” She says. “What’s on your mind” Waverly asks turning to face her. “Wynonna called me Auntie HaughtPants.” She says looking at her lap. “Baby you know she doesn’t mean anything bad by the nicknames” Waverly says trying to comfort her. “It’s not that, i’m used to that now. She called me Auntie, her child that she would destroy planets just to make smile, and she’s calling me Auntie to her.” Nicole says still looking down.

Suddenly it clicks for Waverly. “That’s because she sees you as family, she has shit ways of showing it sure, but she likes you. She trusted you alone with her child, of course you’re going to been seen as an aunt” Waverly smiles. “It’s not just that that has me a little struck, it’s the fact that she chose me, who’s seeing her baby sister, not a best friend type of thing. She sees me as family, as the one who’s dating her sister. I know she’s said before that she approves of us, but that says she’s actually happy for me to stick around, actually wants me in her daughter's life… I know it’s stupid it just really kind of touched me” She says biting her lip.

“I love you, and so does Wynonna, granted in a different way. But you are family, you’ve saved her ass a few times and you treat me better than anyone, better than even she has at times. And I really hope that you do plan on sticking around in this messed up family of ours, we may not have it all together, but together we have it all.” Waverly says gently wiping the tear off Nicole’s face. “I love you too, and I plan on staying for as long as you'll have me” She smiled leaning in to gently capture Waverly’s lips against hers.

\-----

_ “You are the most perfect thing that's ever happened to me, and i’m never going to let anything bad ever happen to you. Mommy’s going to make sure you’re always safe. You’ve got a daddy who loves you to bits, an uncle who’s a dragon” She smiles as Alice makes a noise at that “I know crazy isn’t it. And you got two aunties who love you to bit’s and already spoil you rotten” She says sat on  the floor, Alice lay on her back between Wynonna’s legs, wide awake making noises, at 5 months she was now finding her voice, well noises at least, awhile till she started talking. _

_ 1 month after she was born Doc had moved into the homestead, wanting to be close to his daughter and his girlfriend. That right Wynonna was actually settling down… well she was having a family, nothing was ever going to make her settle down, how boring would that be. It’s wasn’t official but Nicole had pretty much moved in there too, she still had her own place, but she stayed at the Homestead every night and had most of her clothes there _

\-----

It was late on a Friday night and Nicole walks through the door, walking over the couch and kissing Waverly before walking into the kitchen. “If you don’t ask her to move in then i’m going to… she’s wasting a lot on a place she never used. Plus I feel like she has cool things we could decorate this place with, hide some of your flowery things” Wynonna jokes. “You’d be ok with her moving in?” Waverly asks. “She practically live here now anyway, she’s been here every night for the past 4 month’s waves… Plus this is the safest place around so it’s logical and practical. I can tell you both want to live together and be all cute and domestic, but there are still bad guys I need to put to hell so as much as I don’t want to see you making out on the couch i’m not letting you leave…. Plus I like having her around” She mumbles the last part. Waverly hears it anyway.

“You think she will say yes? To living with me… I mean I think she would with me but like yes to here? With you and doc and Alice??” Waverly asks. “Baby girl she’s doing it already you’re just too blind to see” as if on cue Nicole walks back in “What you two talking about? Anything exciting or just food as usual” She winks and Waverly freezes. Wynonna rolls her eyes “You should move your stuff in here. You practically live here anyway” She says. Nicole’s eyes drop to Waverly. “Is that what you want?” she asks. Waverly nods “I want to wake up next to you and fall asleep by your side, I want to have a home with you. I know it might be annoying with a bay and a sister who annoys everyone. But this place is the safest.” Waverly rambles, she had now stood up and walked over to Nicole. “Baby as long as i’m with you I don’t care how many people are here, the fact that they are family just makes the thought of moving in even better, it’s crazy but all of us living here is actually really nice, no matter how annoying it may be” She winks over Waverly shoulder at Wynonna. “Harsh” Wynonna laughs. “So that’s a yes?” Waverly asks. “Yes Waverly Earp I would love to move in with you.”

\-----

Time passed and they became a close family, enjoying each other’s company and slipping into an easy routine. As the months went on by Alice began to crawl, her fondness of her auntie Nicole got even stronger. Wynonna loved the fact Nicole treated her child like she was one of the most precious things ever existing, the only thing better is Waverly. Wynonna pretty much considered her a sister, soon one of the girls would pop the question if they ever grew the courage. She’s waiting for the day that Nicole asked for permission, being ever traditional knowing it will mean the world to Waverly if she did.

Doc walked down with his daughter in his arms, the three girls were all sat on the floor in the living room files spread everywhere as they worked on a case. He put his daughter down and instantly she crawls straight to Nicole who had been working Long shifts the last few days. “I think she missed you” Waverly smiles. “Nicknee” Alice says giggling as she climbs into Nicole's arms. Everyone freezes, that was her first word, it was a little off but it was unmistakably Nicky.

Nicole panics, looking over at Wynonna, “I swear I haven't been trying to get her to say it” Wynonna looked pissed. “I - I don’t know why, Wynonna I -” But Wynonna cuts her off “I’m not annoyed she said your name, i’m happy she said one of our names i’m just sad that it was Nicky and not Haughtsause, I’m blaming Waverly and her pet name of Nicky” Wynonna sticks her tongue out of her mouth. Nicole takes a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding, smiling at the girl in her arms as the two sister jokingly argue.

This is the family she’s always wanted.

When she takes Wynonna for drinks and slides a black box across the table, rambling about how much she loves them all, how much she wants to be a part of the family, how much she hopes Wynonna will give her blessing.  

“In my eye’s you are already family, and I would nothing more than to have you as my Sister-in-law, But whatever happens i’m still calling you Haughtsause” She smiles as Nicole cries of joy.

A week later when she takes Waverly on a midnight walk under the stars and drops to her knee, declaring her love and presenting a ring, saying those four words. “Will you marry me?” She’s over the moon to be presented with a hand and a crying Waverly saying yes over and over. Waverly cries even more when they get home and she finds Wynonna waiting, firing out Nicole had asked for her sister's blessing.

They were a family, they might be a little messed up and a little odd, but they would do anything for each other and that’s all that mattered because in the end, they were happy.


End file.
